blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Nothic (5e Race)
Note: This is based on the Nothic monster in the Monster Manual. ''' '''Note^2: There is a PDF version. You can use either this version or the PDF version, but you must specify which. Here's a hotlink. Nothic "Learn everything you can, my son, and soon, you will overcome even me in power!" -Steelix Nightwraith, a Metal Nothic, speaking to his son, Onyx Nightwraith Physical Description Nothics are 4-5 foot tall creatures, with bodies resembling a combination of minerals and flesh, with a bone-like jaw, and claws. They have one large eyeball in the center of their head, which can range from any color in the rainbow (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet), while the fleshy parts of their body are usually reddish pink, though they can also be very pale or very brown. History Rather than gaining the godlike supremacy they crave, some wizards who devote their lives to unearthing arcane secrets are reduced to creeping, tormented monsters by a dark curse left behind by Vecna, a powerful lich who, in some worlds, has transcended his undead existence to become a god of secrets. Nothics retain no awareness of their former selves, skulking amid the shadows and haunting places rich in magical knowledge, drawn by memories and impulses they can't quite understand. However, this isn't how every Nothic is created, only most. Two Nothics, or even a powerful magic-user, can create a Nothic, out of magic, flesh, and minerals. Society Nothics don't usually have societies, however, they do infiltrate arcane academies, and other places rich with magical learning and knowledge. Some exceptionally clever Nothics realize that this drive is just a false hope to drive them, but most do not. Nothic Names Since Nothics are wizards from other races who turned into Nothics, they typically have names from other cultures. However, for the few that are naturally-born Nothics, their names are reflective on what was usually used to create them. Male: Goldium, Ferrum, Osmium, Bismuth, Vanadium Female: Urania, Silvia, Steelcy, Irene, Amber Nothic Traits A race that is a metal Frankenstein of flesh, minerals, and magic, Nothics are sturdy, intelligent, and quick. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution and Dexterity both increase by 1. Age. Nothics' flesh pieces judge how far they age; If they are powerful enough to attach new flesh without dying, they can theoretically live forever. They are considered mature by 3 years old. Alignment. Nothics are typically spiteful about their transformation, making them anywhere on the evil spectrum. However, naturally-born Nothics can be any alignment. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Weird Insight. ''You can target one creature within 30 ft. of you that you can see, and the target must contest a Charisma (Deception) check against your Wisdom (Insight) check. If you succeed, you learn one fact or secret about this creature. You can use this skill an amount of times equal to 1/2 your Proficiency bonus (min 1.) times per day. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Keen Sight. ''You have proficiency in Perception, and have advantage on all checks relating to sight. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Undercommon. Nothic Subraces Metal Nothic This Nothic sub-race has metal combined with it's flesh and magic. Any type of metal (e.g. gold, steel, bronze) applies to this sub-race. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Sharp Fists. ''You have proficiency with your unarmed strikes, and they deal 1d4 piercing damage. ''Spiky Exterior. ''Whenever a target hits you with a melee weapon attack and is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to make an unarmed strike against them. '''Gemstone Nothic This Nothic sub-race has gemstone combined with it's flesh and magic. Any type of gemstone (e.g. ruby, emerald, amethyst) applies to this sub-race. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Intellect score increases by 1. ''Rotting Gaze. ''You can target any creature within 30 ft. of yourself, and they roll a Constitution check, against an Intelligence check from you. If they fail, they will take 1d6 + your Intellect modifier necrotic damage. This changes to 2d6 at level 5, 3d6 at level 10, 4d6 at level 15, and 5d6 at level 20. You can use this once per long or short rest. Category:Races